


Dollhouse of Bluebeard

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, dickjaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: 没有超级英雄，没有义警，布鲁斯·韦恩仍是首富并收养了理查德·格雷森，有钱人的生活总是有所不同，还有很多小秘密。非常雷。非常OOC。非常抱歉_(:з)∠)_121无差，不知tag怎么打第一次写哥哥们，希望大家多担待（尴尬）





	

迪克没想到会有今天。

瞧瞧他，穿着崭新的毛呢裤子在韦恩大宅里闲逛；刚刚吃了有培根和蛋的早餐，嘴边还有牛奶香；年迈的管家称自己为“小少爷”让他太不习惯，布鲁斯对自己微笑，一边穿外套一边揉乱他的头发，像个真正的年轻父亲。

“我有重要的事情要到堪萨斯乡下去一次，至少两个星期，这期间阿尔弗雷德会照顾你。你可以在院子里玩耍，或者由阿弗陪着在庄园附近散心，但别走远，迪克。”布鲁斯系好扣子，盯着看养子亮晶晶的眼眸:

“不过我还是希望你能在屋里玩游戏。”他几乎变出一大串钥匙，铜和铁片叮当响，“楼上有很多游戏室，都属于你，我的孩子。”

男孩兴奋不已，同时从不同花样的钥匙中注意到最后一把小巧玲珑。

“最后这一把小钥匙，”布鲁斯摆出一张严肃面孔，“答应我，千万别用到它，迪克，它的后果你也许无法承受。做个乖孩子，不要惹阿弗生气。”

“我会想你的，布鲁斯。”男孩跳起来拥抱自己的养父，略有愧疚地心里盘算如何尽情玩耍。

他打开了那些堆满玩具的屋子，用两天时间玩遍了每一样玩偶模型和拼装游戏，假装自己是王子是英雄，在幻想中拯救了很多迷你世界。

但对于青春期的男孩来说这些难免简单幼稚，他期盼使他眼前一亮的冒险，他寻求惊喜，想象最后的房间有什么秘密。财宝或机密还是猛兽  
酷刑亦或血潭？为他准备的生日礼物？韦恩庄园的阴暗角落？在噗通乱跳的脉搏下紧握那第三把小钥匙，按捺不住去解锁不起眼的房门。

他打开了，咔哒一声毫不费力，踏入新的世界。

“你是谁？”

迪克见到一个黑发男孩。

比他年纪小而瘦，警惕又倔强。

“我叫迪克，你叫什么名字？”

对方始终不开口说话，却让迪克注意到饥黄面色与累累伤痕。“你怎么住在玩具屋里？”“这就是你的房间吗？”“我以前怎么没见过你。”

小男孩只瞪着他，漠然任由迪克拉起自己的手亲昵讨好，听他连珠发问自言自语。

“难道你也是玩具屋里的玩具吗？”面对男孩的不置可否，迪克脑中构思出诡异答案。

夜里迪克梦见哭泣的同胞和扭曲的肢体，梦见从前大人们闲聊中吐露的恐怖故事，有钱人的奢华享乐，将孩童藏匿起来另类疼爱。他又梦见真人大小的男孩玩偶，瞪着一双朦胧不清的眼睛，不言不语。

青春期的少年犹犹豫豫惊醒，考虑再三溜出卧室回到白天的玩具屋，他悄悄打开最后一扇门，果然又见到那个男孩睁大了眼睛缩进被单。他望着自己，所幸黑暗中还有一双明亮眼眸。

“嘘，嘘……”迪克蹑手蹑脚爬上了床，轻轻把那具小身体搂在怀里，微微颤抖，“别害怕，我会陪着你。”他看到小男孩依旧缄默，也看到对方脸上渐渐绽出笑容。

韦恩家的小少爷偷偷与“玩具男孩”亲密起来，他领他进入其他游戏室尽情玩耍，他带他钻出窗户爬树摸鸟，迪克开心极了，仿佛自己也小鸟一般翱翔上空，即使他羽翼未丰，也找到自己的小小鸟。

“好吃吗，小翅膀？”他如此称呼这个秘密朋友，和他趁阿尔弗雷德忙碌时偷吃花园的草莓。“要是你能说话就太好了，”他用衣袖给对方擦干净嘴巴:“我也想知道你的故事，你父母是谁，你从哪儿来，你夜里不敢睡觉的时候会想什么……”

他的“小翅膀”伸出手掌摸摸他的嘴唇，然后他得到一个轻吻。

迪克恍恍惚惚觉得这是一个表达喜爱的亲亲，于是他也捧住对方的小脸，又继续那个草莓香味的甜蜜。

“哦，看来您非常喜欢花园里的红果子而忘了整洁与礼仪，理查德小少爷。”阿尔弗雷德看着白衣袖的红痕轻轻责怪他，而迪克不在乎，草莓的味道再美好也不如他清甜的“友谊”。

两周的日子很快过去，布鲁斯如期归来，迪克在睡梦中才得知这个消息，他听见养父亲切又期待地呼唤，“小翅膀”在他怀里动了动使他猛然清醒。

“嗨，布鲁斯……”

他慢悠悠地有下楼梯，假装自己兴奋难耐而不是心怀忧虑恐慌，接受一个凉飕飕硬邦邦的拥抱。

“看我给你带了什么礼物，小伙子！新的积木，丰富你的玩具屋。”迪克接过庞大的盒子，呆滞凝视包装上的乐高蝙蝠侠。

“玩具屋”这个词令他惊恐不已。他打开了最后的房间，这件事瞒不过布鲁斯，他的养父会生气，会惩罚不听话的小孩，就如同被发现了肮脏秘密的蓝胡子。

“来吧，迪克，不如我们现在就上去拆了包装。我给你的钥匙呢？”

“布鲁斯……我可能把最小的那一个弄丢了。”他紧盯着年轻男人，等待他窘迫或惶恐或怒不可遏，想象自己会不会如童话故事所讲有血腥悲惨的下场。

“最小的一把？”一家之主皱起眉头随后和颜微笑，“哦我几乎忘记了，他应该已经养好了伤。抱歉，迪克，现在我来给你介绍你的养兄弟，杰森。”

他的“小翅膀”揉着惺忪睡眼走来，领口下那些伤痕的确已经淡却，那张小脸也更加白嫩红润，小男孩走上前抱了抱布鲁斯的裤腿以示亲昵，然后走向办半张着嘴巴的迪克给他一个暖烘烘的拥抱。

“这是迪克，你的哥哥。”

“你可以叫我杰。”他的声音清亮，装作一个乖男孩却难掩顽皮的坏笑，那小脸庞红扑扑，如同多汁的果实加蜜糖:“或者，‘小翅膀’也挺好的，迪基鸟儿。”

“他们已经很要好了，布鲁斯老爷，”管家适时开口:“这两个孩子在您外出的半个月可没闲着，帮忙重建了树上的鸟窝，花园里的果子一个都没浪费。”

**Author's Note:**

> 青少年的脑洞很大，男孩们的感情非常丰富_(:з)∠)_  
> 而我在胡言乱语


End file.
